<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dearly Beloved by thedreamingsailor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971603">Dearly Beloved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamingsailor/pseuds/thedreamingsailor'>thedreamingsailor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, He might be influenced by his stand, Joot got out of this because most of the heartless were focused on Dio and The World, Joot is a protective bean who is worried, Kujo Jotaro is Bad at Feelings, No Romance, i'll add tags as i go, just a little</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:56:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamingsailor/pseuds/thedreamingsailor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Torn from his own world when the Heartless destroy it, Jotaro wanders Traverse Town until a chance encounter pulls him into a story completely different from his own.</p>
<p>And what's up with his form being his stand?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: Traverse Town 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It came without warning. A warping of the world around them, hordes of shadowy figures. The teenager fought to the best of his ability, but they just kept coming. He and his friends were surrounded.</p>
<p>	Above them on the rooftops, the vampire they had come to fight was fighting off his own problem as well. But there were more of the shadows fighting him. Far more, overwhelming. A horrible feeling rent the air as the vampire succumbed to them and fell at last.</p>
<p>	A feeling that brought with it a terrifying being emergent among the darkness. The teen took the moment that the shadows were occupied to break through the smallest part of the crowd, flinging his friends out and leaping after them using his power.</p>
<p>	The end of [The World], it seemed, came with the end of their world. The ground cracked, groaned, seethed, and one by one they vanished into what seemed to be holes in the sky. There would be no escape.</p>
<p>	He awoke from the nightmare laid flat on the ground in an alley. His head ached like he'd been squeezed through a tube, and he groaned deeply as he stood on shaky limbs. The air was chill against skin he'd sworn hadn't been exposed when he last knew.</p>
<p>	A reflective window of a closed down shop provided him with the reasoning why. Purple and blue iridescence stared back at him, adorned with golden waving lines, a deep red cowl, gold pauldrons. A further inspection showed a circlet under the hood of the cowl and piercing glacial eyes. A shimmering opalescent loincloth covered his modesty, thankfully also covering his crotch from below and not just front and back. Black fingerless gloves and boots finished it off.</p>
<p>	Star Platinum. He was his own stand somehow. But that didn't seem right at all! Passersby seemed able to see him, if the curious glances showed anything. Couldn't people not see stands? He pulled the cowl's neck up to hide his face more and hoped they'd think he was normal as he got his bearings and strode out to try and find his companions.</p>
<p>	The city was full of haggard people and worried faces, and some of them seemed afraid of him at first until he proved he wasn't after them by walking on by, or by speaking. His eyes seemed to bring the most comfort, so he willingly tugged back the hood of his cowl to show them, not caring that Star's circlet showed as well. It was only a matter of time before someone reported him to whatever defenders this town seemed to have.</p>
<p>	A man with a sword shaped like a gun that was nearly as big as the man was tall at the shoulders approached. He eyed him cautiously, but didn't act aggressive. Which was the right thing to do. After a moment, the man relaxed his stance and sighed.</p>
<p>	“You must be from another world. We've been getting more and more of them recently. Come with me and let's see how much you know, and if you'll be of help rebuilding. It's not safe to wander around by yourself, this town is under attack and there are very few safe places.” And clearly this wasn't one of them, as a shadowy figure rose behind the man. He didn't give him time to react on his own. He had the sneaking feeling that this ambush was his fault, and he was determined to keep this man from harm.</p>
<p>	His fist impacted the shadow with the satisfying force he'd come to expect from Star Platinum, and the impressive speed as well. The yellow-eyed beast dissipated into shreds in one blow, and the man he'd breezed past gave a startled yell from behind him.</p>
<p>	“What are you doing?! Did you just try to attack me, you-” he stopped talking as soon as he saw the tatters of shadow, the fading creature. Surprise crossed his face and he furrowed his brow, and the teen could only look on as this man stared at him as if he'd grown another head.</p>
<p>	“How did you defeat a Heartless with just your fist? That should be impossible, you need specially tempered weapons or magic to defeat them...”</p>
<p>	And this was how he first met the small group that defended Traverse Town, and lent them his strength.</p><hr/>
<p>He learned more about this new world and about the crisis that had torn into so many worlds. The dominion of Heartless over most things, the many stars that had vanished from the sky as worlds were swallowed by the darkness. He told them of the witnessing of his world's demise, the friends he didn't know if he would ever see again. The powers they had possessed that he had become. He was something very magical, they told him. Things that could only be activated by magic reacted to his touch as if he were suffused with it. He supposed that wasn't so odd, after all, Star Platinum had been the closest thing to magic besides Hamon in his home.</p>
<p>	He had introduced himself with that name, unsure if his former name was relevant anymore. In order to blend in more easily with the more obviously human crowd, he was given a full body outfit to match his cowl and gloves that covered his fingers. With these, he was simply seen as a quiet and very large loner. After all, he towered over the others in town.</p>
<p>	Thankfully, he wasn't bothered much. People accepted him as a silent guardian, and he protected them when he could. The infestation of these Heartless was less terrible here than it was in his home, less overwhelming.</p>
<p>	Until it wasn't anymore. An arrival of a ship carrying two animalistic guests didn't bother him so much now that he'd been introduced to Moogles, but then a star vanished in the sky at the very moment. And with it came a sinking feeling in his gut. More Heartless. Something had come to this world that attracted them.</p>
<p>	He sought it out and, like two stand users being drawn together, felt a pull. Down the alley he'd appeared in. A small boy with a strange weapon. He knelt by his side and placed a hand on his shoulder to try and wake him, only to get whacked in the face when the boy awoke and yelled.</p>
<p>	He grunted and held his face, then sighed when he heard the boy run off. Today just was not his day. He was lucky that Star Platinum healed so very fast, or he'd have to worry about a bruise. He straightened up and walked off in slow pursuit, not wanting to scare the boy any more than he had. Luckily, it seemed the issue was out of his hands for now: the kid ran directly into Cid's shop. Cid might have been a bit of a hard ass, but he was relatively soft and nice to kids. He waited a minute, then two, then walked into the shop calmly as he was wont to do when he had materials to trade from his hunting.</p>
<p>	“Star, you big lug! Take your damn hood off in this establishment,” came the familiar cry from the disgruntled accessory shop owner. The kid yelped and backed off from his place at the counter and he decided he should do some damage control. His hood was shrugged off, cowl lowered, and the iridescence of his face revealed along with the wild hair that flowed as if underwater.</p>
<p>	“Yare yare daze...” He practically sighed out the expletive, one he knew nobody in this new world understood. “One of these days someone is going to see me in here like this and get frightened that one of their guardians is some kind of monster.” Cid just waved his hand at the admonishment, snorting.</p>
<p>	“You've got used to Moogles and you still don't think people can get used to your peacock lookin' ass? Sora, kiddo, this is Star Platinum. His world vanished like yours a few months ago. Star, this is Sora. You really frightened him, tall dark and beefy.” The wonderfully gruff ribbing felt like home, another reason why he visited Cid more than most of the defenders did. Oddly enough, the kid(Sora, his brain reminded), seemed to calm down after a moment and give him a nervous smile.</p>
<p>	“Pleased to meet you, mister Star! Uh, sorry about hitting you in the face. Your clothes reminded me of those monsters.” He forgave the kid, of course, with a very faint smile and a soft huff. No harm done.</p>
<p>	“Say, Star. Now that you're here, why don't you help this kiddo find his friends? It's a fair chance they came here.” Cid's remark was met by a rather scathing look and the blond man huffed and tapped his foot. “Don't give me that look. I know your pals weren't here, but that's not the same for everyone. Me and the gang, we all got here together from the same world.” He looked away from the gruff man and toward Sora, whose look... Oh dear, he couldn't say no to a face so hopeful. If he let this kid down now he would never be able to forgive himself.</p>
<p>	Out of habit, he reached up to place his fingertips on his forehead in lieu of tipping down a hat that had vanished and lowered his gaze, unable to help a small sad smile.</p>
<p>	“Mm. Fine. Come on Sora, we'll check out the city. You're safe with me.”</p><hr/>
<p>Sora, as it turned out, was not as much safe with him as it was that he was in danger spending time with Sora. Heartless attacked in greater numbers and frequency than he'd ever seen before, and stronger variants too. The kid was holding his own though, only needing an emergency potion once in the whole time they were out searching. But of course, he lost track of him when he ducked behind a building to chase a shadow and found himself desperately searching for him. A search that ended with finding the kid staggering and about to fall back, Leon knelt on the ground breathing hard with distinct bruises opposite him.</p>
<p>	He dashed in to catch the kid and scowled visibly at Leon, cowl mostly down even if his hood was up.</p>
<p>	“He is a CHILD, Leon,” he scolded before lifting the unconscious kid into his arms. His fellow defender had the presence of mind to glance away with a scowl that his knowledge of the man's habits correctly interpreted as sheepish embarrassment. Yuffie showed up at that moment, administering a potion to the bruises, and they all headed together to the Hotel. After all, that was a good safe place, and Aerith had sent Yuffie along to tell the rest that another set of visitors was here with important news.</p>
<p>	It only took a couple minutes for Sora to wake up. The kid was remarkably sturdy, and a fine fighter if his match against Leon could be counted. He knelt down by the bedside and nodded at him.</p>
<p>	“Alright, Sora? Don't mind Leon. He doesn't understand that one shouldn't attack children to test them.” An annoyed grunt from the door and a giggle from the table in the room signaled the presence of Yuffie and Leon. He stepped back and let them explain to him. The Keyblade, the Heartless. The former he'd never been told about, and it was as much an explanation for him as anyone.</p>
<p>	A key that could open or close anything. A weapon that the Heartless feared. Something deep in his soul demanded that he keep this boy safe, that here was the hope for salvation for his dearest friends. So he stood up, and with conviction he shoved his hood down and his cowl. Took his gloves off and let the original ones replace them, fingerless with the gold orbs on the knuckles and stacked over the back of the hand.</p>
<p>	“Leon, Yuffie. I think I understand now. I was sent here for a reason. I'm here to protect this kid, this Keyblade wielder. I just had to be sent sooner, so I could get used to things.” He strode over to the bed with determination in his eyes. Sora stood up, blinking at him, at his hands.</p>
<p>	“Woah... you really are like that all over? That's cool! You're all shiny, like an actual star!” He couldn't help the snort of laughter that threatened to escape, and Leon and Yuffie were treated to the rare sight of him genuinely about to laugh. Nobody had pointed that out to him before. Yes, he supposed it was a good thing that he had a reason for his namesake.</p>
<p>	“Yeah, kid. I am the manifestation of the Star card of the Tarot. Representative of hope, faith, purpose, renewal, and spirituality.” Not entirely correct, but close enough. He had lost his human form, so he may as well explain himself as he was. “My own friends are out there, somewhere. Hermit Purple, Magician's Red, Silver Chariot, Hierophant Green, and The Fool.” Joseph, Avdol, Polnareff, Kakyoin, and Iggy. He hoped they hadn't had to suffer the same fate he did, but if they did they were surely going by those names.</p>
<p>	“Alright. Let's meet up with Aerith then, she said she had other travelers with important news.” Leon's command was not to be, however, as a Heartless chose this time to attack. If they were in the hotel... That could only mean bad things!</p><hr/>
<p>He was unprepared for just how hectic the fight to purge the attacking Heartless would be. He took on a massive horde of them in order to help clear the way into the plaza, only to be knocked against a wall that suddenly rose and locked there by magical bindings. He strained against them, snarling, but nothing could be done. It was up to Sora and these two animalistic travelers to defeat the massive armor suit that rose up.</p>
<p>	He watched, desperate to help, as they took it out one piece at a time. It wasn't until it was finally defeated and most of the Heartless retreated that he was finally free, and he rushed over to the trio to look them over.</p>
<p>	“Are you three alright? I have a few potions if needed,” he fussed. Emotions came strangely easy and strangely strong in this form. He tended to them all, though thankfully they weren't too badly hurt.</p>
<p>	And when they introduced themselves as Donald and Goofy, Sora introduced himself. And then introduced him as Star.</p>
<p>	“He's been kind of protecting me a bit. It was scary to meet him at first, but he's a really nice guy!” Ahh, heart-melting. He shook his head with a small smile and huffed softly. If Sora wanted to paint him as kind, that was fine. He might as well. What was he hiding anymore? This world wasn't like home, where people picked at him for every difference, where girls threw themselves at him for no good reason, where his only true friend was the stand user he'd freed from Dio's control.</p>
<p>	“Pleased to meet you both. Thank you for helping him fight.” He surprised himself with the honesty in his own words. The duck and the dog before him looked at each-other and chuckled, the latter offering a hand. Goofy, he recalled. He shook it, pleasantly surprised at the strength in that grip.</p>
<p>	“Well gawrsh, the pleasure's all ours! You must be one of those protectors what Aerith was talking about.” As friendly a tone as he'd ever heard, really. He could only grunt noncommittally and nod before answering him.</p>
<p>	“Been here for a couple months after my world fell to darkness. I was fighting the Heartless with five of my friends, but they overwhelmed us. I threw them through a portal to try and save them, and was then sucked in myself.” He sighed softly and shook his head.</p>
<p>	“Best not to worry! I'm sure they're safe on some world or another,” Donald said, and he could only shrug.</p>
<p>	“Now, we were goin' to just ask Sora if he wanted our help, but you seem like you could use a hand findin' your pals as well. How about you both come with us? We can go to all sorts of worlds in our vessel!” Clearly the duo hadn't discussed this beforehand, as Donald just gave Goofy a Look and grumbled. But Sora made up the minds of both of them by agreeing, and he had promised he would help Sora. He would uphold that promise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm sorry to get all your hopes up. Not sure how many of my readers look at my Tumblr, so I'll repost on my chaptered works.</p><p>I don’t know if I can continue writing. My mental health was doing better for a while but now that most of my friend group has either moved on or doesn’t seem to want to talk to me or is busy I feel increasingly dependent on the tiny snippets of comments and chat with the one other author I talk to and I know that’s not healthy. I’m isolated because of this damn virus and because my family will not allow me to have a functioning friendship with anyone and it’s slowly killing me. </p><p>And I’m not being dramatic about that. I have a condition that is worsened by stress that is resulting in me becoming very anemic, extremely tired, and weak. In the past week I have just gotten worse despite supplements.</p><p>It’s not like I can just get the condition treated either. It’s a pre-cancerous uterine condition but my insurance and doctors will not approve me for a hysterectomy unless it actually advances to a cancerous stage, and I do not have the money to force the issue on my own. Not for the first time, I wish I lived in some other country. Maybe I could have actually started transitioning by now, instead of living under the rule that if I even think about starting hormones I’ll be made homeless.</p><p>Sorry to disappoint. It’s just really bad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first posted crossover work! Oh boy. I'm showing my roots as a silly KH fan kid.</p>
<p>This is going to be bitterly sweet, and hopefully will span from KH 1 to KH 3. And yes, bonus points to you if you figure out what's going on with Jotaro!</p>
<p>As usual, get in contact with me at https://thedreamingsailor.tumblr.com/ if you have questions!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>